por ti
by adia on melancholy
Summary: que harias por la persona que amas?, que harias por salvar a los inocentes?, que decicion tomarias por ellos?, lo sacrificarias todo?
1. capitulo 1

-silencio todos, la juez va a entrar en la sala-dijo un hombre mientras una mujer entraba y tomaba asiento, lucia unos anteojos muy grandes y tenia arrugas en su piel, miro por encima de sus anteojos a las cinco personas de pie, el jurado estaba listo ya nada parecía estorbar... -muy bien explíquenme el caso- ordeno la mujer ton un tono serio y amargo -estas cinco muchachos tienen distintos delitos y hoy es el dia de su sentencia si asi usted lo requiere y el jurado lo determinan-contesto un hombre algo nervioso -eso no fue lo que pregunte-reclamo la anciana algo impaciente -señora juez aqui estan los antecedentes de los chicos-dijo un tipo algo torpe, le entrego las hojas y ella las observo y se las dio al jurado -el jurado tendra la ultima palabra, por lo que a mi consierne son unos delincuentes que merecen cadena perpetua- dijo la mujer mirando a cada uno de ellos- ahora habra un reseso de 30 minutos para el jurado- dijo la mujer yéndose del lugar al igual que el jurado.

Al pasar los eternos 30 minutos, la juez y el jurado entraron ya con la sentencia en las manos... -el jurado esta listo su señoria-dijo una mujer de 30 años mas o menos -muy bien-dijo la anciana y tomo el papel entre sus manos, lanzo una sonrisa satisfactoria y volvio a mirar por encima de sus anteojos a las 5 personas que se encontraban de pie sin una pisca de arrepentimiento en sus rostros jovenes-la sentencia me parece satisfactoria, el jurado los declara **CULPABLES **y la sentencia es asi:**  
**

kaya scodelario es sentenciada a 4 años de carcel por robo frustadro portando arma blanca una farmacia y dejar 3 heridos

jonathan brandis es sentenciado a 5 años de carcel por daños a una menor, ingerirle sustancia ilegales y dejarla en estado vegetal

kristen stewart es sentenciada a 6 años de carcel por conducir ebria y atropellar a una mujer y a su hijo dejando al niño huerfano

max thieriot sentenciado a cadena perpetua por allanamiento de morada, robo, asesinato y traficante

por ultimo josh hutcherson es sentenciado a 20 años de carcel por asesinato frustrado y organizado, estas cinco personas iran a la misma prision y asi concluimos la sentencia y se levanta la sesión-dijo la vieja mujer levantando su martillo y golpeando la mesa para dar aviso a los guardias de llevarse a los 5 jovenes delincuentes...

**1 año después...**

**-**bueno chicos dicen que quieren ser voluntarios en la carcel para capacitarse-dijo un hombre en su escritorio, su voz era amable -creo que seria de gran ayuda si usted aceptase señor-dijo elijah por todos sus compañeros -lo entiendo elijah pero es muy arriesgado

-mas adelante ese sera nuestro trabajo-interrumpio robert, el hombr eestaba pensando aunque robert tenia razon solo seria capacitacion y eso no les haria daño

-de acuerdo-dijo el hombre y todos comenzaron a festejar en el mismo despacho-chicos-dijo el hombre- mañana les dare la respuesta de la juez para ustedes, asi que guarden su celebracion-dijo el hombre y todos salieron en orden sin decir nada, pero apenas se vieron afuera del despacho comenzaron a celebrar nuevamente -estos chicos seran los mejores detectives de los estados unidos, espero que lo hagan bien-dijo el hombre marcando el numero de la jueza.

Al dia sigueinte estaban los cinco esperanzados chicos a la respuesta del hombre, su oficial...

-bueno chicos se que estan esperando mi respuesta y como ayer hable con la juez y la carcel, todos han aceptado su peticion ya que son el primer grupo voluntario que decide hacer la capacitacion-comunico el hombre- ahora súbanse al bus que los llevara a la prinsion para su capacitacion-dijo el hombre, los 5 chicos subieron al bus y un hombre alto flaco y sin gracia alguna subio detras de ellos con un cuadernillo para pasar la lista

-solo son 5-dijo el hombre, todos estaban sentados- muy bien dire sus nombres y bla bla bla-explico de mala gana el tipo, parecia saberse de memoria todo y parecia aburrido de ello -nicholas hoult

-aqui-dijo nicholas

-bien, robert pattinson

-aqui

-dakota fanning

-aqui

-elihaj wood

-aqui

-y...jennifer lawrence

-aquí

-muy bien, entonces vayámonos-dijo el hombre sentándose y el bus se alejo para acercarse a la cárcel

-¿creen que esto sea suficiente?-pregunto nicholas

-claro que si-dijo robert

-estamos sacrificando nuestras vidas para esto-replico nicholas tomando la mano de su amada jennifer

-seguramente, pero nos divertiremos-dijo dakota mirando la ventana.

El camino fue largo y llegaron casi al medio dia...

-bien aqui es, bajense rapido y en orden- dijo el tipo, todos bajaron y una mujer los resivio

-buenos dias, me alegro que no sean tantos-dijo la mujer guiandolos hasta una gran puerta de hierro -los detenidos constantemente esta en el patio o en sus celdas, habitualmente no hacen tanto desorden asi que son libre de hacer lo que ellos quieren, tambien tienen horarios y trabajos, algunos estudian y otrso simplemente no hacen nada, ahora los dejare seran llevados a la oficina del general quien les dara la informacion del trabajo-dijo la mujer yéndose y otro guardia los tomo. Llegaron a la oficina y los 5 chicos se sentaron frente a un hombre viejo y serio

-bueno les contare mas o menos cual sera su trabajo, me dijeron que son detectives en capacitacion y quieren entrenar aqui, hay 5 casos que se abrieron por falta de pruebas y nuevos testigos y esas cosas, le iban a dar los casos a detectives profecionales pero hize todo lo posible para que ustedes se quedasen con los caso, ustedes se encargaran de sacar toda la imformacion necesaria para saber si merecen la sentencia que les dieron o hay que dejarlos en libertad, ellos llevan un año en prision, son personas tranquilas asi que no les daran problemas, tendran que quedarse como detenidos y vivir aqui, hasta que el dia de la audiencia sea concluida y ganen o pierdan el caso saldran de la prision si o si-explico el hombre- entonces empesemos nicholas tu te haras cargo del caso de max thieriot tendras que compartir celda con el y ser su confidente para lograr salir de aqui, su caso es algo dificil asi que suerte-dijo el hombre, nicholas se fue a cambiar de ropa- robert pattinson te dare el caso de kristen stewart, lo mismo para ti-dijo, robert se paro y se fue- dakota tu debes resolver el caso de kaya scodelario, lo mismo para ti-dakota se fue sin mas- elijah tendras el caso de jonathan brandis es igual-dijo, elijah se marcho-y tu jennifer te dare el caso de josh hutcherson, es igual para ti-dijo el

-si señor-obedecio ella yendose del lugar...

Dakota llego sin problemas a la seccion D, la transladaron a la celda 40, ella entro y no habia nadie

-valla quiza se equivocaron de celda-dijo ella dejando sus cosas sobre la fria cama cuando el panico la invadio al sentir como una mano sujetaba su pie-!¿que?¡-grito aterrada y luego vio salir debajo de la cama una cara hermosa y resplandesiente y eso que no habia luz-¿ka-kaya?-pregunto aterrada

-si,¿te asuste?-pregunto entre risas

-¿que si me asustaste? casi me muero, como haces eso que cruel- se quejo dakota meintras la hermosa kaya salia debajo de la cama...

Elijah tambien llego sin problemas a la sesion C y fue transladado a la celda 41 entro y estaba jonathan hablando con una fotrografia

-hola tu eres jonathan brandis, ¿cierto?-dijo elijah y el chico escondio rapidamente la foto

-si que quieres-dijo rapido

-nada solo...esque soy tu nuevo compañero de celda-dijo amable

-ge-genial- dijo jonathan sentandose en la cama...

Robert llego a la sesion B y se fue a la celda 42 y hay habia una hermosa joven mirando por la ventana, ella parecia triste

-tu debes de ser kriten-dijo serio, ella voltio tenia ojeras en sus ojos, parecia cansada

-¿que quieres?-dijo ella fria tambien

-seremos compañeros de celda-dijo lanzando su bolso todo estropiado a la fria cama, apesar de que su corazon latia a mil seguia firme

-bien disfruta del lugar- dijo ella voltiandose, robert pensaba que si el hubiera sido mas amable con ella seguramente hubiera avanzado su trabajo y no estaria sintiendo mariposas en su estomago...

Nicholas entro en la seccion A y se fue a la celda 43 donde vio a un chico hablando solo

-esa perra me las va apagar, haberme abandonado aqui, ja que se cree la muy estupida que puede irse y dejar que pague solo esta condena, pero la matare en cuanto la vea-dijo el muchacho

-oh disculpa...yo pasaba

-¡que quieres!-le grito asustando a nicholas

-lo siento, lo siento no me lastimes, yo no queria escuchar nada lo juro-repetia aterrado

-pero que cobarde eres-reclamo el chico

-¿tu eres max?-pregunto nicholas sacandose las manos de la cara

-si...oh pero que chico...-dijo acercandose a nicholas lentamente- mas lindo-dijo tomandole las manos a este y dejandolo helado

*-este chico es...u deprabado-*penso nicholas aterrado nuevamente...

Jennifer llego a la seccion E y habia un guardia que la detuvo

-si señorita

-oh disculpe, estoy buscando la celda 45, donde dijo el general que se encontraba josh hutcherson-explico ella mostrando su placa de capacitasion

-el fue transalado a la seccion F ayer-dijo el hombre señalando el camino

-claro gracias-ella camino hasta la seccion F pero otro guardia le dijo que lo encontraria en la seccion K ya que esa misma mañana se lo habian llevado alli, ya cansada jane pudo llegar a la seccion K y un guardia amable la guio hasta la celda 50 que es donde el estaba, ella se sentia insegura en ese lugar, los presos parecian muy raros, nadie hablaba con nadie todos parecian vivir en su mundo desconocido y el guardia la dejo en la celda 50 donde estaba josh, el parecia perdido tambien en el suelo sucio de aquella pricion sofocante, el noto la presencia de jane y la miro

-¿quien eres?-pregunto el serio

-me llamo jennifer

-¿estas loca?-pregunto con un tono burlesco, ya no estaba serio en cambio, su voz estaba mas calida

-¿po...porque me preguntas eso?, que irrespetuoso-se quejo algo avergonzada

-como te enviaron aqui, por si no lo sabia esta es la seccion de locos maximos, despues de esta te envian a la loquera-con su tono de burla , su voz era tierna pero varonil

-am yo-pensaba jane que decir, si decia algo inapropiado todo su trabajo se iria al suelo-claro que no estoy loca-dijo ella y el suspiro

-loca-dijo el dandole la espalda

-que no-gruño ella

-los locos dicen eso-se burlo el y se sento

-que no estoy loca-grito ella con naturalidad, como si estubiera hablando con su hermano molesto o alguien conocido

-¡callate loca!-grito otro preso

-ves-se burlo josh dejando muy furiosa a jane


	2. capitulo 2

-loca-dijo josh-oye chica loca ya es hora de levantarte-repitio josh moviendola de un lado a otro

-solo 5 minutos mas-dijo jane dormida

-luego no me reclames si te vienen a golpear-dijo josh yendose del lugar...

Dakota y Kaya caminaban juntas hacia el comedor

-que dura la cama-se quejo dakota, las dos chicas se llevavan bien

-al principio si, pero luego te acostumbras-confeso la joven amable

-eso espero-resoplo dakota agotada, entraron al comedor y estaba lleno de gente, eran presos distintos, algunos en grupos y otros solos, nadie estaba con nadie, hay dakota se encontro con nicholas quien comia junto a un chico y ambos reian

-nicholas-susurro dakota

-¿dices algo?-pregunto la joven a su lado

-¿que?, no nada-dijo ella rapido y le dio una amable sonrisa

-ven vamos a buscar algo para comer-dijo kaya tomando la mano de la rubia guiándola por toda la gente...

Al rato despues entro kristen, saco algo de comida y se sento sola en frente de dakota y kaya, kristen se quedo inmobil al ver a la hermosa rubia riendo tan natural, se le escapo un suspiro, ¿quien sera?, se pregunto, es hermosa, sintio unos remolinos nacer en su estomago y por primera vez en un año sintio como se le escapaba una leve sonrisa torpe en sus labios, kaya se puso de pie y se fue y kristen aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a la rubia

-eres hermosa-dijo kristen rapidamente y tapo su boca mas rapido de lo que dijo, dakota miro hacia arriba confundida

-ah...gracias tu tambien eres linda-dijo y sonrio cuando sintio como sus manos eran atadas con las manos de kristen la chica que estaba tan cerca de ella que apenas podia respirar con tranquilidad, dakota cruzo sus azules ojos profundos con los verdes ojos de aquella chica y sintio su corazon acelerado y se sintio timida y confundida-o...oye-dijo al fin la rubia casi sin aliento ya que kristen se lo robo al acercarse tan violentamente

-¿que estan haciendo?-dijo la joven kaya detras de kristen y dakota se acelero mas todabia, kristen solto violenta a dakota y se alejo rapidamente saliendo del lugar sin probar bocado

-ka...kaya-dijo la rubia mirando los ojos tristes de la muchacha que parecia sorprendida-esto...yo puedo explicarte lo que ha suscedido...de echo no creo que pueda ya que ni yo lo entiendo

-no es necesario que expliques nada-dijo la joven al fin sentandose en frente de la rubia con una sonrisa amable, la rubia parecia confundida...

Jane estaba plasidamente dormida cuando sintio que algo la golpeo

-¡despierta!-le grito un guardia, ella se destapo y el hombre se desespero-señorita jane no sabia que era usted, lo siento-repetia

-¿que?-dijo ella confundida

-no sabia que era usted le ruego me disculpe pero solemos despertar a los presos flojos asi

-¿que?-dijo ella

-no es que usted sea delincuente y floja

-sabes dejalo me levanto enseguida-dijo ella y el hombre se fue angustiado-estupido josh ¿porque no me desperto?-se quejo ella-disculpe usted sabe donde queda el comedor-le pregunto a otro guardia y el le apunto el camino nada amable-estupido josh ya va a ver lo que le va apasar por abandonarme-se dijo a si misma y pronto llego al comedor, aun habian personas y al fondo vio a su querido nicholas riendo con un chico *ese debe de ser max* penso ella pero estaba mas concentrada en nicholas

-nicholas-suspiro

-al fin te levantaste-en frente de ella

-oh eres un tonto porque no me despertaste-le reclamo ella

-porque deberia, como se ve que eres una floja-se burlo el

-no soy floja, solo...solo estaba cansada-se defendio

-que mentirosa, bueno me voy-dijo el

-espera, adonde vas

-no se por hay, ya termine de desayunar-dijo el serio

-esperame por favor no quiero estar sola-le suplico ella

-porque tendria que acompañarte, desde ayer que estas molestandome-dijo josh

-por favor no quiero estar sola

-¿porque?

-porque no-mintio no queria decirle la verdad para que nos e burlara de ella

-mientes

-oh pero que odioso eres

-ves porque tendria que ayudar a alguien asi

-estoy asustada de este lugar-confeso al fin y el la quedo mirando

-bien te acompañare-se quejo josh-ten come de este pan es el mas rico que hay-dijo josh maquiavelico

-¿estas seguro?-desconfio ella

-claro te encantara-dijo el mordiendose el labio

ambos estaban sentados cuando dakota vio a jane comiendo del pan sucio

-dios mio-dijo la rubia-¡jane no ese pan lo hacen en el suelo!-grito la rubia y todos quedaron en silencio cuando josh rompio en carcajadas crueles, jane estaba palida y todos comenzaron a botar en pan

-¿que has escho?-le dijo kaya a la rubia

-lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga coma esa porqueria-dijo la rubia enojada, jane se paro rapido y salio del lugar y josh salio detras de ella.

El la siguio hasta el baño y luego al patio donde ambos se sentaron, jane ignoraba a josh

-vamos solo era una bromita-dijo josh

-bien-dijo ella seria

-no te enojes, pero que sencible eres

-callate, quieres que me ria despues de lo que me hicieste, yo solo queria tu compañia-dijo ella y luego voltio para ver a nicholas jugando basketball

-lo siento, realmente, pero ya no te enojes, yo...-el se detuvo cuando vio los ojos de jane pegados a el guapo y alto chico que jugaba en el equipo-¿que estas mirando?-pregunto confundido

-nada-dijo ella se paro y se fue-y no me sigas-dijo ella

-pero que dificil es-se dijo a el mismo-ya se...

Dakota estaba con elijah y robert

-que bueno que le dijiste-dijo elijah

-aun asi igual comio algo-dijo la rubia

-pobre-dijo robert

jane entro y se lanzo a los brazos de elijah

-ya tranquila-la consolo el chico

-ese tonto, todo es su culpa-se quejo

-¿de quien hablas?-le pregunto robert

-de josh de quien mas voy hablar-dijo ella entre lagrimas

-¿josh?

-es el chico cuyo caso se abrio y jane tiene que ayudar para conseguir su placa y quien la hiso comer de ese pan-explico dakota

-ah claro-dijo robert

-pero no lo perdonare-replico jane en los brazos de elijah

-a todo esto jane, ¿has hablado con nicholas?-pregunto la rubia

-ah nicholas, lo eh visto, pero no hemos podido hablar-dijo jane

-que triste tampoco se a asercado a nosotros-dijo la rubia

-es cierto ha estado con ese chico desde ayer-recordo elijah

-se a tomado encerio su trabajo-añadio robert-yo no eh avanzado nada con esa chica-dijo robert y dakota recordo aquella escena y le dio un escalofrio

-yo tampoco eh podido sacarle nada a jonathan-dijo elijah

-y kaya tampoco me dice nada

-yo no pienso ayudar a ese idiota

-jane si no lo ayudas no saldras de aqui-recordo robert

-supongo que estamos condenados a ayudarlos-dijo dakota y sonrio...

Jane llego a su celda

-valla ese idiota todavía no llega...mejor, asi no tengo que ver su fea cara-dijo jane sentandose en su cama, miro la pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar pocos rayos del atardecer, luego vio la ordenada cama de josh-estoy conviviendo con un chico que no es nicholas dia y noche, aunque no me siento avergonzada ni nada, apesar de todo josh no es tan malo, bueno no me ha violado

-con que aqui estabas-dijo josh asustando a jane

-¿que?-dijo ella confundida

-te estaba buscando para decirte algo

-no pienses que te voy a escuchar

-bueno tendras-desafio el y se sento en frente de ella-se que debi advertirte de ese pan, pero me parecio divertido, se que no lo era para ti...-suspiro-en fin, como sabia que no querias escuchar mis disculpas hice algo para ti-dijo el sonriente

-¿que?-dijo ella asustada

-que hice algo por ti-repitio con un tono sospechoso

-estas asustandome-dijo ella

-como vi que mirabas tan atentamente a un chico que jugaba al baloncesto, despues de que te fusite le pregunte al capitan del equipo quienes jugaban y el me dio una lista de nombres-contaba josh moviendo las manos *hiso todo eso por mi*pensaba jane- hable con los guardias y uno me dijo que un tal **nicholas hoult** habia entrado el mismo dia que tu con 3 chicos mas-contaba josh *que demonios hizo este tonto* pensaba jane casi aterrada-luego hable con una tal dakota y ella dijo que tu lo hallabas muy guapo cosa que no entiendo porque a mi me parece muy fino...-*¿fino?,le dijo afeminado*-bueno hable con otros guardias y descubri que su amor es imposible ya que su estadia aqui es indefinida, ya que el...-dijo josh dejando un silencio que aterraba a jane

*lo habra descubierto, sabra que nicholas es detective y esta aqui por una capacitacion al igual que yo...no josh no es tan inteligente ademas es muy torpe

-es un detective-dijo el serio-nicholas hoult es un detective en capasitacion-...


	3. capitulo 3

resumen: las cosas parecian marchar bien para los 5 futuros detectives, solo les faltaba una capacitacion, para su suerte habian 5 casos que se habian abiertos, era la oportunidad perfeta, solo que no contaban con que las 5 personas fueran mas o menos estraños, a pesar de ello han logrado llevarse bien con sus compañeros de celda, solo que josh ha descubierto el secreto...-es un detective-dijo el serio-nicholas hoult es un detective en capacitacion...

El corazon de jane resonaba por toda la seccion, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su boca entre abierta, josh guardaba silencio cuendo le nacio una leve sonrisa...

-que tonta eres-dijo-mira tu cara-añadio y comenzo a reir-¿no me digas que te tragaste esa mentira?-le pregunto el tan animado, jane no lo podia creer, su cara se desfiguro completamente, no sabia si reir, llorar, golpearlo o desmayarse mientras josh se reia sin parar -que comica eres jane, que facil de engañar eres-continuo burlandose de ella

-josh-dijo ella al fin

-que pasa-dijo dejando de reir

-¡tonto!, como pudiste engañarme asi-dijo alterada

-ya basta dejen dormir-grito un preso

-tranquila, solo jugaba, cuando me lo dijeron yo no lo crei asi que fui a preguntarle a alguien mas-explico josh

-¿te lo dijeron?-pregunto confundida

-si un guardia me lo dijo, pero lo encontre algo muy tonto asi que le pregunte a alguien mas-confesoy jane despues de analizar las palabras de josh salio de la celda rapido dejando a josh completamente confundido

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto un guardia a jane

-a...tengo que ir...al baño-mintio ella

-no puedes ir sola

-tranquilo yo la acompaño-dijo otro guardia quien sabia la verdad

-bien pero no se demoren-acepto y ambos se fueron

-gracias-dijo ella

-¿va a ver al general?-pregunto el hombre

-si-dijo ella

-general la señorita jane quiere verlo-dijo la mano derecha del general

-hágala pasar-dijo el viejo, jane paso casi desesperada

-hay un traidor entre sus guardias-dijo ella apensa el tipo cerro la puerta...

Estaban las 5 personas frente al general

-josh me lo dijo que un guardia le conto que nicholas era un detective en capacitacion-conto jane

-y el porque estaba preguntando esas cosas-dijo nicholas molesto

-porque como yo me enoje con el por hacerme comer pan sucion, se dio cuenta de que te miraba mucho, penso que me gustabas y luego penso que me haria un favor averiguando de ti para que yo no me enojara mas con el-respondio jane

-oh pero que tierno es-dijo dakota

-es cierto es muy adorable-continuo elijah

-chicos basta-dijo nicholas serio

-voy averiguar la situacion-dijo el general

-jane no se te ocurrio preguntarle directamente a el que guardia se lo conto-pregunto robert y jane lo quedo mirando en silencio

-no-confeso y agacho la mirada

-aun asi estuvo bien, ese tipo hubiera sospechado el porque le importaba tanto esa situacion si el penso que era una broma-añadio nicholas

-es muy distraido-dijo elijah

-bueno chicos, traten de no confiar en los guardias por un tiempo mientras averiguamos todo esto-ordeno el viejo y todos volvieron a sus respectivas celdas...

Dakota entro y kaya estaba despierta

-¿todo esta bien dakota?-pregunto la joven preocupada

-si solo era mi abogado, encontro pruebas nuevas-mintio dakota

-me alegro-dijo y se recostro junto a la rubia

-¿tienes frio?-pregunto dakota

-si-mintio la joven y dakota le abrio las frasadas para que se acostara con ella y kaya abrazo por la cintura a dakota

-no te vallas nunca-susurro la joven apretando mas a dakota quien no escucho las dulces palabras de kaya...

Jane entro y vio a josh dormiendo en su cama

-¿que estas haciendo...-se quedo en silencio al ver la tranquilidad del muchacho, dormia plasidamente-es cierto nunca habia visto dormir a josh, bueno desde que llegue-dijo y puso su mano en la frente de el-se ve tan tierno-susurro mirandolo fijamente cuando josh abrio los ojos de golpe-¡Ah!-grito la chica y golpeo la cara de josh asustada por aquella escena tan aterradora

-maldita sea que ni en la carcel se pueda estar tranquilo-gruño un preso

¿que rayos?-se quejo josh tapando su cara con las manos, mientras jane estaba aterrada en el suelo-¿porque me pegas?-dijo molesto

-lo...lo siento, pero tu tienes la culpa-se defendio

-¿yo?,solo estaba durmiendo

-me asustaste-se quejo y el se puso de pie, le estiro la mano ella la tomo y se puso de pie

-estaba esperandote pero tenia mucho sueño-confeso serio quitandose la polera, y jane se tapo rapido con su cojin -¿que rayos te pasa?,estas muy rara-dijo el y se acosto, ella estaba avergonzada y nerviosa

-no es nada-dijo y quito el cojin de su cara

-¿adonde fuiste?-le pregunto el

-al baño-mintio ella, se acosto y dio vuelta a la pared y cerro los ojos sin decir nada mas...

Elijah y jonathan llegaron a la cafeteria y vieron a jane y josh

-jane-exclamo elijah-ven jonathan-dijo guiandolo hasta los dos jovenes

-que tonto eres-dijo ella molesta

-deberias agra...

-jane-interrumpio elijah

-hola elijah-dijo ella contenta

-madrugaste...que raro-dijo entre risas

-ves no soy el unico que dice que eres floja-se burlo josh

-nadie te pregunto-exclamo ella molesta

-tu debes de ser josh-dijo elijah

-si hola-saludo

-nos guardan asientos venimos enseguida-dijo elijah-¿no te molesta verdad jonathan?-pregunto amable

-claro que no ademas no me cae mal josh-confeso amable tambien

-eres una floja-siguio molestando josh a jane

-que te calles-dijo ella y le tiro un pedazo de pan en la cara

-oye que te pasa-se quejo josh y le un pan entero

-tonto me cayo en el ojo-dijo sobandose en el ojo derecho mientras josh se reia

-oigan creen que la comida es para jugar-dijo un guardia molesto

-no señor-dijo jane

-no me importa estan castigados y tendran que limpiar todo el comedor-ordeno el hombre

-oiga pero...-se quejo jane

-es inutil, no te haran caso-dijo el serio

-es todo tu culpa-dijo ella tirandole otro trozo de pan en la cara

-ya basta, ahora vas a escucharme-exclamo josh mientras jane reia-crees que soy tu jugete, piensas acaso

-hola jane-dijo nicholas

-hola ca...dijo nicholas-dijo ella y josh estaba impresionado por aquella indiferencia de jane por no escuchar sus quejas

-¿estas sola?-pregunto nicholas

-¿como que sola?,que te crees-se quejo josh

-oh pero que bajito, no te vi-se burlo nicholas y jane sonrio

-oh pero que femenina-se burlo josh y jane se tapo la boca para no reirse

-¿como dices eso?-le grito nicholas

-tu empezaste-se defendio josh

-chicos basta-dijo jane entre risas

-despues nos vemos jane-dijo nicholas yendose

-que cruel eres-se quejo ella

-no me importa-dijo y se cruzo de brazos y elijah llego junto a jonathan

-¿como has estado josh?-pregunto jonathan animado

-bien y tu, tanto tiempo-continuo el animado tambien

-que bipolar es-dijo jane...

-bueno ya nos vamos-dijo jonathan tomando las bandejas

-¿vienen?-pregunto elijah

-estamos castigados, tenemos que limpiar el comedor-dijo jane

-ya veo, entonces adios-dijo elijah yendose con jonathan...

Dakota estaba caminando cuando de la nada aparece kristen

-ah...hola-dijo dakota amable

-hola-dijo kristen-oye por lo de ayer

-a no pasa nada

-¿encerio?-dijo kristen animada y robandole el espacio a dakota otra vez

-claro...solo

-me alegra asi podriamos andar por hay sin molestias...como una sola-le contaba kristen emocionada mientras dakota estaba sorprendida

-ah...¿dakota?-dijo robert

-robert-dijo la rubia escapando de las manos de la otra chica

-¿que haces con kristen?-susurro

-nose-dijo ella

-¿se conocen?-pregunto kristen

-si, somos amigos-reconocio robert

-claro los mejores, tengo cosas que hacer, adios-dijo la rubia saliendo corriendo

-espera-exclamo kristen y miro a robert-tu y yo seremos amigos y me ayudaras a estar con dakota-dijo seria...

dakota llego a su celda

-esa chica no conoce la ley del espacio personal-se quejo dakota cuando kaya llego desanimada-kaya,¿que tal te fue?-dijo la rubia amable

-mi abogado dijo que necesitaba a alguien que fuera mi testigo o si no nada me salvaria de ser condenada a los 4 años que me dieron-dijo la joven triste

-yo puedo ser tu testigo-se ofrecio la rubia tomando la oportunidad con sus manos...

jane y josh estaban recogiendo la basura del comedor

-que tonta, por tu culpa estoy aqui-se quejo josh

-tu tambien me tiraste comida-se defendio entre risas

-seguro esto te divierte-dijo molesto

-ya deja de quejarte-dijo ella amable y con una leve sonrisa

-a claro esto te gusta...tonta-dijo el y le tiro otro pedazo de pan que recogió del suelo

-oye-dijo ella-que rayos-se quejo

-esta es mi venganza-dijo el y le tiro mas pan en el cabello mientras se reia de jane, ella se hacerco a el

-eres un...-dijo ella tirandole la bolsa de migas o otras cosas en el cabello de josh

-oye-dijo el y ella comenzo a reir a carcajadas -a si-dijo el y tambien empezo a tirarle las bolsas con basura

-no josh-decia ella mientras corrian por todo el comedor tirando la basura y ambos reian con tanta naturalidad

-te alcanzare-decia el riendo tambien, parecian unos niños, jugaban por todo el comedor, cuando ella se resfalo y josh comenzo a vaciar todas las bolsas sobre ella mientras que jane reia sin poder parar, reia tanto que le dolia el estomago

-eso te pasa por insolente-dijo josh y jane tomo la pierna del chico

-ya veras-dijo ella y lo tiro al suelo y ambos rompieron en mas carcajadas de felicidad-toma-dijo ella sobre el revolviendo su cabello con la basura del suelo

-ya para-dijo el dandola vuelta y el quedo sobre ella y sostuvo ambas manos de jane dejandola prisionera en el suelo y reian juntos, ya canzados comenzaron a dejar de reir y se miraban fijamente, josh comenzo acercarse a jane quien estaba roja, el se acercaba lentamente, ya estaban casi en un beso cuando jane golpeo a josh lanzandolo lejos de su cuerpo

-tonto-dijo y comenzo a reir otra vez-ahora tenemos que limpiar todo de nuevo-se quejo y josh la quedo mirando...

-muy bien kaya ahora tienes que decirme por que estas aqui-dijo dakota, ambas estaban en el patio sentadas en una banca lo mas alejadas de las personas

-bien, yo entre aqui por asalto a una farmacia con 3 heridos, yo eh ingerido drogas desde que mi padre nos dejo, mi madre cayo en una fuerte depresion por lo que necesitaba calmantes para poder vivir, tambien conoci a...-se quedo en pausa

-adelante no te preocupes, na te juzgare-confio dakota

-conoci a una chica de la cual me enamore, de echo ella me hiso caer en ese vicio, el dia que asalte la farmacia estaba bajo ese efecto, recuerdo que mi madre estaba muy mal porque sus medicamentos se habian acabado, pero no teniamos dinero, se lo conte a mi novia en ese entonces y ella dijo que me olvidara del problemas y comenzamos a ingerir droga

-¿que tipo de drogas?-pregunto dakota

-heroina, nos inyectabamos heroina, tambein me dio un arma y dijo que juntas salvariamos a mi madre , lo demas no lo recuerdo como te dije estaba bajo la influencia de las inyecciones, solo recuerdo que cuando sali del efecto de la heroina me asuste cuando vi ese arma rodeando mis manos y mis dedos estaban pegados al gatillo, vi el rostro asustado de las personas mientras ella robaba el dinero y los medicamentos de mi madre, ella grito que disparara y yo lo hise sin pensar en nada mas, solo estaba asustada, paralizada, ella salio corriendo con todo y yo al fin pude soltar el arma que cayo delante de mi, solo se que mi cara estaba toda mojada, mis labios resitaban la misma frase todo el tiempo

-¿que frase?-pregunto nuevamente la rubia

-lo siento, un hombre me tomo por los hombros y me abrazo diciendo que todo estara bien, ese mismo dia llego la policia y me arrestaron, luego al dia siguiente de que estaba en este lugar mi abogado me conto que mi madre habia muerto-dijo ella y cubrio sus ojos

-no sabes quien es ese hombre-pregunto dakota y kaya nego con la cabeza y dakota se rindio en la seriedad y rodeo a la joven en sus brazos-voy ayudarte kaya, lo prometo-dijo la rubia apretando a la joven mas a su pecho, dejandola entrar mas alla de su pecho...

robert estaba con kristen caminando por el pasillo de la prision

-¿donde esta?-dijo la chica impasiente

-nose-dijo el joven caminando incondicional a su lado

-rob hay esta-dijo apuntando a las dos chicas abrazadas-¿que hace con esa?-se quejo

-tranquila, no te desesperes y no actues como una novia celosa-dijo el joven valiente

-bien, tomare aire e ire con ella para decirle la verdad-dijo respirando hondo

-asi se habla-exclamo el animandola, apesar de que a el le dule un poco la situacion es la unica forma en la que puede acercarse a ella sin problemas...

jane y josh ya habian terminado con su castigo, por lo tanto ambos volvieron a su celda y josh encontro un pequeño diario verde sobre su cama

-¿que es eso?-pregunto jane curiosa

-no se, pero nada que te importe-dijo y comenzo a hojearlo

-vamos dime-insistio ella sentandose al lado de josh

-no molestes-dijo el serio

-que me dejes ver-dijo ella tirandose sobre el para quitarle el diario, pero el sostuvo con fuerza el diario y ambos comenzaron nuevamente areir como niños-muestrame que es-dijo ella sobre el y el la cambio de posision nuevamente, el cabello de jane le tapo la cara

-te gusta,¿no?-dijo josh haciendole cosquillas

-no josh, basta, ¡ah!-grito la chica ambos parecian felises, josh con un delicado movimiento le quito el cabello de la cara y jane sostuvo la mejilla de josh

-jane-dijo nicholas parado en la reja, jane lo miro y empujo a josh de la cama haciendo que este cayera al suelo

-nicholas-dijo ella sentandose

-¿que haces aqui?-pregunto josh parandose del suelo

-vine a ver a mi

-nicholas-interrumpio jane-no puedes estar aqui

-claro que no puede estar aqui-añadio josh

-lo siento no queria molestarlos

-pero lo hisiste

-josh basta-se quejo ella

-sigan en lo suyo-dijo nicholas y se fue sin mas

-nicholas espera

-dejalo

-no entiendes nada-dijo ella-no te metas josh-añadio y se fue detras de nicholas-espera por favor nicholas-dijo ella tomandolo por el brazo

-¿que jane?, vienes a explicarme la escena que vi

-si- dijo ella-solo estabamos jugando

-a montarse uno sobre el otro

-nicholas no lo pienses asi

-y como quieres que lo piense, voy a ver a mi novia y veo a un delincuente sobre ella, ¿como esperas que lo piense?-replico molesto

-lo siento, pero es mi trabajo

-¿es tu trabajo dejar que los chicos se subas arriba tuyo?, eres una detective en capacitación no una stripper...-jane lo detuvo con una cachetada

-no me insultes...nunca mas-dijo ella y se fue dejando solo a nicholas...

dakota hablaba feliz con kaya

-dakota-dijo la confiada kristen

-ah-contesto confundida

-me gustas-confeso dejando a las dos chicas heladas, robert permanecia inmovil detras de la cconfiada joven

-oye como puedes decir eso-gruño kaya parandose en frente de kristen

-tran...tranquila kaya-dijo dakota nerviosa

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto kristen molesta

-da...dakota-dijo jane entre lagrimas, la abrazo

-jane...¿que sucede?-pregunto preocupada

-oye no la abrazes-dijo kristen enojada

-oye basta, es mi amiga y tu no eres nada mio , no porque te guste signifia que te pertenesco-grito dakota y todos quedaron en silencio-vamos jane, hablemos en otro sitio-dijo molesta y se fue

-tonta-dijo kaya enojada-jamas sera para ti con esa actitud que tienes-dijo y se fue

-yo...yo-dijo kristen y robet la abrazo por detras...

-jane, ¿que sucede?-pregunto dakota mientras la chica lloraba en sus piernas

-nicholas me insulto-dijo llorando

-¿como que te insulto?-pregunto molesta

-es algo complicado, se molesto porque me vio jugando con josh

-¿jugando con josh?-analiso la rubia

-si, cree que lo engaño con josh, porque el estaba sobre mi, estaba tratando de quitarle un diario, es mi trabajo averiguar todo sobre el y nicholas penso algo diferente, pero yo jamas lo engañaria, lo quiero mucho

-lo se jane a mi no me tienes que explicar nada, y con lo de josh

-josh...-susurro- aveces me siento icomoda con su presencia, y caundo lo vi dormir en mi cama

-jane no me dijas que estas confundida

-¿confundida?

-si que empiese a gustarte josh, eso seria un problema, recuerda porque estas aqui

-¿porque estoy aqui?-se dijo a si misma...

jane caminaba desanimada por todos los pasillos para llegar a su celda , pero un tono rojizo la detuvo , miro a su derecha y vio como el suave atardecer la rosaba

-es hermosos, ¿verdad?-dijo josh en frente de ella

-si lo es-contesto

-se de un lugar que se ve increible-dijo y tomo la mano de jane, ella mira ambas manos juntas y apreto la mano del joven para sentirla mas de ella, llegaron a un lugar apartado de lo demas y realmente se veia hermoso, era un paisaje realmente maravilloso, la yerba verde era mas que verde, y el sol rojizo se escondia detras de las montañas

-josh-dijo jane con un tono suave

-¿que sucede jane?-pregunto amable

-tengo algo que decirte-respondio ella y el la mir *no puedo dudar ni confundirme, es mi trabajo, recuerdo porque estoy aqui*penso ella

-jane que sucede

-¿porque pensaste que era ridicula la idea de que nicholas fuera un detective en capacitacion?-pregunt

-no pense que fuera ridiculo solo no queria creerlo, porque es algo cruel que las personas utilizen los problemas de los demas a su beneficio-respondio amable *ya veo, si le dijo la verdad el me odiaria, yo no quiero que me odio*penso-¿que tiene eso que ver?-pregunto curioso

-josh te dire la verdad, pero no quiero que te separes de mi por esto, la verdad es que yo...


End file.
